Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol. 1: The CD Of The Awesome Me
Hetalia Drama CD Interval Volume 1: The CD Of The Awesome Me (ヘタリア　ドラマCD インターバルvol.1「俺様ＣＤ」 Hetaria Dorama CD Intābaru vol. 1 Ore-sama no CD) is the first interval drama CD for Hetalia: Axis Powers. It focuses on Prussia, and was initially distributed as a Comic Market 76 exclusive on August 15, 2009 before being released on August 26, 2009. It is based off of the April Fools 2009 event at Kitayume, when Prussia hijacked the site and started his own blog. Track Listing *'1: I Tried To Start A Blog! (ブログはじめてみたぜ!) (2:57)' *'2: I Was Sold Something Strange (変なもん売ってたぜ) (1:18)' *'3: Hahahahahahahahahaha (はははははははははは) (1:32)' *'4: Hong Kong, You Too? (香港てめぇもか?) (1:41)' *'5: What Do You Want?! (なんだこいつ?!) (2:11)' *'6: It's Sudden, But I Have An Announcement To Make (突然ですがここでお知らせです) (0:31)' *'7: Meow (にゃー) (3:31)' *'8: My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me (俺様による俺様の為の俺様の歌) (4:38)' *'9: Lunch At UK's House (イギリスさんの家でランチを) (5:33)' *'10: It's Sudden, But Here Is A Commercial (突然ですがここでＣＭです) (0:38)' *'11: The Maple Syrup That Brings Happiness To Everyone Who Eats It (食べた人が必ず幸せになるメイプルシロップ) (6:01)' *'12: The Title Is "Tired!"! It is! (タイトルは眠い! だ!) (2:35)' *'13: Germany Fell Asleep (ドイツは寝ちまった) (2:11)' *'14: Bonus Track: And Then... (おまけ・それから) (1:37)' *'15: My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me ~I'm taking a rest with my little bird! ver.~" (俺様による俺様の為の俺様の歌～俺様は小鳥と休息中だ！ver.～) (4:38)' *'16: Bonus Track: Cast Commentary (キャストトーク) (13:19)' Plot Summary I Tried To Start A Blog! Germany expresses his concern about Prussia, who has decided to imitate him and create his own blog. Prussia had an argument with France earlier over the preparations and he rented a studio, took photos, and remembered CSS and CGI in just one day. As Prussia makes his first entry, he becomes frustrated as he finds writing entries difficult. After refreshing the page, he discovers a comment from Italy, who says that he once tried to make a blog but took a siesta and forgot about it. Prussia replies suggesting that they should make a blog together, and expresses his pleasure at getting a comment from Italy so quickly. Underwhelmed after finding out why his brother is so excited, Germany asks him to remove the stuffed toy that is sitting next to the portrait of Frederick II. I Was Sold Something Strange Prussia explains that China had shown him a stuffed Panda toy, claiming that it would make him happy. Prussia doesn't believe China initially, and rationalizes that if it were true then it would have helped the financial situation somewhere in China. While telling himself that it is April Fools Day and he won't fall for it, he finds himself having bought the toy anyway. Back in the present, Prussia claims that the toy is actually a 4000 year old "feng shui thing" from China. Germany is skeptical, and Prussia quickly directs his attention to a photo he took of himself pinching Austria's cheeks. Germany asks him why he is doing such stupid things, and Prussia tells him not to worry about it, and continues his story. Hahahahahahahahahaha Prussia explains that he went to check out Austria's house. Immediately, Austria begins to protest and Prussia begins pinching his cheeks. Prussia laughs and remarks that they are strechy, and Austria asks Prussia why he isn't satisfied with just his vital regions. Prussia continues to laugh and Austria tells him to stop, but his threat his cut off when Prussia is knocked unconscious by a frying pan, and a concerned Austria attempts to keep him conscious. Back in the present, Prussia says that he cannot remember what happened after, and Germany tells him to simply use his brain and he could easily figure out what happened. Prussia brushes him off and says that one day Germany will also face a challenge which he must respond to in a manly way. Hong Kong, You Too? Prussia's bought another panda, but this time from Hong Kong, saying he won't be fooled this time. Germany tells his brother to clean his room and not fill it with useless objects. Prussia vows to clean his room Japanese-style, then returns to checking on his blog. Austria comments saying that Prussia ought to be more careful with his money and not send things to Austria when Prussia has no room for them. Prussia makes stupid faces at the comment, calling Austria a 'stuck-up aristocrat', and 'four-eyed dumbass'. Germany notices a small chick upon Prussia's head... What Do You Want?! Prussia receives an email asking about the bird sitting on top of his head. Prussia isn't able to believe it when a bird is actually perched upon his head. Italy then comments that the bird has always been sat upon Prussia's head, and wonders if it can send letters, like France's pet, Pierre. Italy then comes to hang out at Germany's house, and Prussia awkwardly asks Italy for a date, a request Italy ignores at his amazement for all the photos on Prussia's blog. There's a photo of Latvia, and writes that he was requested to pet him. Russia comments that he wants to touch Latvia next time. Prussia screams at Russia to go away. It's Sudden, But I Have An Announcement To Make An announcer cuts in, saying that there's an announcement to be made. Prussia begins advertising a movie opening in the summer of 2009 called "Beginner Spinner" at his place. The announcement ends, the announcer saying that this advertisement "is displayed only in the blog of the annoying Prussia". Meow Italy comments on a group of photos of the Nordics, and asks why Prussia took them. Prussia answers by saying that someone had requested them, so he went to get them. Italy calls him “devoted”, saying that he has “honest eyes”, as one would expect from Germany’s older brother. Prussia brags about how his life was in danger while trying to complete the task, enjoying Italy’s praise, when Italy cuts in commenting that the picture of a cat was cute. Prussia is confused for a moment, but then realizes that Italy is talking about the picture of the time he went to Greece. He tells the story of how he was attacked by the cat while trying to take a nap on a bench, exaggerating it, saying that “it’s a miracle that I’m still alive”. While Italy and Prussia then continue to talk about Greece’s warm weather, Russia comments, saying he wants to try and take a nap in a warm place too, where the ocean won’t freeze all year long. Prussia tells him he’s going to pretend he never saw his comment, but informs him that if he tries it, he’ll be attacked by cats. He also tells Italy that he can stay at his house as long as he wants to. Germany then comes in asking what they want for lunch... My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me Prussia's image song, in which he sings about how awesome he is and how fun it is. He also mentions anything else he thinks is awesome, including his bird, Canada and maple syrup, and Old Fritz. Lunch At UK's House Prussia goes to have lunch at England house. England was surprised that he actually came, thinking that the phone call he had gotten earlier wasn’t true. Prussia mentions how happy England looks about it, but England tells him he’s wrong, and calls him an idiot. He then asks for Prussia to wait, telling him lunch will be ready soon, but that he only has leftovers from yesterday. Prussia asks about a cut on England’s finger, teasing him that it was because he was so eager about him coming, but England flatly denies it, giving an excuse about 18 squirrels attacking him earlier. Prussia then asks for England to pose for a photo for his blog. Russia, France, Italy, Spain, Germany, and Austria all comment on Prussia’s blog, following Russia’s example and posting mourning messages. Prussia snaps at them, telling them to not kill him off like that, and they all welcome him back, with France asking if he’s a monster, and Germany telling him to get home and help him clean. England vows to “make something so good that it’ll make you cry”, and to come again some other time. France later cooks something for Prussia to get rid of the taste of England’s cooking, and gets his photo taken. Prussia admits that he’ll recognize his cooking skills, but nothing else. It's Sudden, But Here Is A Commercial Once again, an announcer cuts to a commercial break. Japan introduces himself as “Niholoid”, saying that he’s specialized in singing Japanese folk music and enka, but can also sing popular Showa era and anime songs. He begins to say that singing things like Hip-Hop and R’n’B are a little bit awkward, but Russia cuts him off, saying that if you force Japan to sing that his face looks like he’s about to die. Again, the announcement ends which "this advertisement is displayed only in the blog of the annoying Prussia". The Maple Syrup That Brings Happiness To Everyone Who Eats It After his siesta, Italy walks in on Germany making pancakes, immediately asking for some. Prussia suddenly appears, scaring Italy in the process, and proclaims that they must use the maple syrup Canada brought him. He second-guesses himself though, remembering that it’s still April Fool’s Day, and considers the possibility that Canada could be tricking him. Germany tells to shut up and eat or he’ll sic Berlitz on him. Prussia exclaims that he’s going to send Canada his “The Awesome Me Honor Award”, and takes a photo of a pancake. While updating his blog, Italy and Germany notice an entry full of pictures of Italy. Germany tells Prussia to delete them, but he refuses. Prussia notices another entry, and starts talking about the time he took on a swimming challenge from America, and lost. He mentions how he had to tell Seychelles that America wasn't being awesome, but unfair. Sealand comments, saying that he’s surrounded by ocean all around, so Prussia should visit sometime. England asks Prussia to ignore Sealand’s comment. Italy mentions a photo of Poland sticking his tongue out to the camera, but Germany starts arguing about a photo he just found of him napping… The Title Is "Tired!"! It is! Switzerland comes to talk to Prussia about work, but Prussia refuses, saying he’s sleepy. Switzerland snaps at him, saying he went out of his way to come, but Prussia again replies with an “I’m sleepy!” The two keep arguing, Switzerland wanting to talk right then and there, and Prussia wanting to do it the next day. Eventually Switzerland wins by refusing to leave. When they finally get started, Prussia falls asleep. Switzerland begins a countdown to ten, getting to six when Germany gives up on them and goes to bed. Germany Fell Asleep Prussia is updating his blog for the last time before following Germany's example and going to sleep when he notices he has two new comments. The first one is from Italy, who wishes him good night, and the second one is from Russia, also bidding him good night, but asking if it’s warm when Prussia goes to bed. Prussia responds to both of them, telling Italy that he should sleep over next time, and tells Russia that no, it’s actually kind of cold right now. After replying, Prussia finally to bed, asking Old Fritz to watch over him tonight. Bonus Track: And Then... Prussia asks for Old Fritz to watch over him, and goes to get ice cream from the freezer. On the way, he does a little ‘song’, going, “Ice cream, ice cream, not Iceland, ice cream…” Suddenly he trips and gets ice cream all over his computer. Prussia posts an extra entry on his blog, now from his cell phone. He explains what happened, and says he’ll have too much fun living without a computer from now on. My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me ~I'm taking a rest with my little bird! ver.~ Instrumental version of Prussia's image song. Bonus Track: Cast Commentary The voice actors all talk about their experiences making this CD. Character Appearances *Narrator *Prussia *North Italy *Germany *Japan *England *France *Russia *Spain *Austria *Switzerland *Sealand *Seychelles Voice Cast *Narrator: Kishô Taniyama *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Spain: Go Inoue *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Switzerland: Romi Park *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Seychelles: Megumi Takamoto Category:Templates Category:Media Category:CDs